


Skyline

by russianonzebridge



Series: Tasers and Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astronomy, Established Relationship, Fluff, brief mention of bruce banner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianonzebridge/pseuds/russianonzebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21st Century || Chekov goes with Darcy to meet her friends as they help Jane with some astronomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

This was crazy. Drumming her fingers against her leg, Darcy tried to calm down. Her iPod would have solved the problem but it would have been rude to leave Pasha alone. Noting her discomfort, the Ensign gripped her hand and entwined their fingers. The only reason they were there was because Jane had turned up on Darcys doorstep that morning and had been greeted to a shirtless Pavel in the kitchen while he was making breakfast. Eventually, after rousing Darcy from bed before ten am on a weekend, they had decided to sit in on one of her stargazing sessions for a few hours. A couple of colleagues were also invited so it wouldn’t be just the three of them. But maybe they’d declined the offer. It would be awful, this was a terr-

“It will be OK, won’t it?” Chekov asked, maintaining eye contact with the elevator doors as they ascended Stark Tower. The nervous feeling that was trapped between these four walls was palpable. Exhaling briefly through her nose, she turned his head and gently pecked his lips.

“Yes, it’ll be fine. Who knows, maybe they’ll like you half as much as I do.” The elevator dinged and rolled the doors open, revealing the open floor of the tower. Tastefully decorated but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Jane made her presence known again. He was then introduced to Eric Selvig, another physicist who only gave a brief nod in greeting.

Much later, it became just Chekov and Jane with a telescope. Darcy was taking a phone call from work. It hadn’t been important, she’d only be gone a few minutes. That was fifteen minutes ago. Mr Selvig was talking to another man who had arrived not much later than they had. He seemed quite nervous…

“Darcy says you’re something of an astronomer.” Jane piped up, trying to make conversation as they sat out on the deck and waited for the low lying cloud cover to pass overhead.

“Yes, I have many charts at home which detail a few asteroid belts.” Chekov replied, taking a drink from the beer bottle. The diagrams had various courses through them plotted on the paper, just for his job.

“Where do you live, if you don’t mind me asking. No offence but your accent doesn’t really scream ‘Eastern Seaboard’.”

After a few seconds of thought, he replied. “San Francisco but I was born in Russia.” It wasn’t clear what Darcy had told her friend about him, if anything. The whole truth was a no no so he stayed away from it.

“That’s cool.” Jane looked up at the sky and sighed. “How long you in town for?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I…” Glancing behind them, he watched Darcy on the phone. “I might not get another chance to see her again after tonight. I’m…going home.”

“To Russia?” Jane asked, Chekov just nodded. He didn’t have the energy to correct her. “And you won’t be able to contact her?”

“I’m scared she’ll forget me.” He was dragged out of his nightmare by Janes hand on his.

“I won’t let it happen, I promise.”


End file.
